Perfect Day
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: It's Halloween, and Ginny wants to help Harry make some happy memories for a change.


In this story, Fred lived.

 **Written For:**

 **Last Ship Sailing:  
** _Prompt - (Word) basking / (Word) disheveled / (Dialogue) "I'm open to suggestions."_ **  
**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Potions  
 _Task - Write about someone having a perfect day. / Prompt - Declare_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
 _Prompt - World Lion Day - Write about a Gryffindor._

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
 _Restriction of the Week - No using the letter 'z.'_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
** _Prompt - 389. (restriction) Can't mention anyone from Slytherin House_

xXx

 **Perfect Day**

It was early morning when Harry opened the door and forced a smile on his face at the sight of his girlfriend. "Ginny, what are you doing here, and so early?"

Ginny stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "You and I are going to have a perfect day, so let's get going."

Harry opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut. What was she talking about? It was Halloween, and she knew he preferred to spend the day alone. "Ginny..."

"Don't you Ginny me. Listen, I understand why you hide out on this day, but that's not healthy. You should be with someone who loves you, and maybe we can make some happy memories on October 31st this day." She grabbed his hand. "Come with me. Please."

He wanted to deny her, but it was hard for him to say no to her when it came to anything. "What are we going to do today?"

"I have a couple of ideas I want us to do, but I'm open to suggestions as well."

He nodded, and she yanked him out of the house.

They did Side-Along Apparation and ended up at an early morning Quidditch practice. "Is this Puddlemere's practice?"

Ginny grinned. "I thought it might be nice for you to see some old friends."

That was when Harry saw the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that he had joined at the age of eleven. "You arranged this?" he asked, his focus still on Katie, Oliver, and Alicia. After all, he saw Angelina, Fred, and George all of the time.

"I thought it would be a good way to cheer you up. Come on." She tugged his hand, and he willingly followed.

When he got to the circle of friends, Katie noticed him first and pulled him into a hug. "It's been way too long," she said.

Alicia soon followed with a hug of her own, while Oliver patted him on the back in greeting.

Fred and George waved, and Angelina gave him a kiss on the cheek, ignoring Ginny and George's identical looks of mock jealousy.

The non-Puddlemere players gathered at the side while the team, Oliver and Katie included, kicked off for practice.

Harry avidly watched. He had been approached by many teams to become their Seeker if they needed one or a reserve if they already had one. And although Harry loved Quidditch, he couldn't imagine doing it as a career. It was just take all of the fun away.

Still, it was interesting to see how a professional team practiced, and it was funny listening to all of the comments that were made. After four hours of a grueling practice, the non-Puddlemere players got invited to practice with the team.

The Captain, Jeff, was really impressed by them and admitted that Harry, Fred, and George could have done it professionally.

When they landed for the last time, everyone was disheveled, but their cheeks were red with exhilaration.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ginny asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"I had a blast," Harry declared. "Thank you."

"We're not done yet."

As if her statement was the magic key, five floating baskets of food appeared.

Harry's eyes widened. "That's a lot of food."

"I have a feeling the whole team eats like Ron. I wanted to be prepared. Mum helped of course, so make sure you thank her the next time you see her."

Harry smiled at the sight of his favorite foods and kissed Ginny on the lips. Everyone enjoyed the picnic, and when Harry felt full, he laid down and basked in the sunlight.

The rest of the day, they did whatever Harry wanted, and most of what he wanted to do was catch up with old friends that he hadn't talked to in a while. Seeing Katie, Oliver, and Alicia made him miss the ones he lost touch with.

When they ended up at Harry's house that night, Ginny asked, "Did you have fun today?"

"It was perfect," he admitted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him for a searching kiss. They parted, but there was only an inch of space between them. "Have I ever told you that you're the best?"

"No, but I definitely don't mind hearing it."

Harry smiled softly. "You're the best."

"And don't you forget it."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 729)


End file.
